


I Want to be Your Friend

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: It was perfectly symmetrical. Kid loved the jungle gym instantly. What happens when he meets a strange boy sitting in the center of the structure by himself? KidxCrona.





	I Want to be Your Friend

The four-year-old Kid stared up at the large jungle gym before him in awe, his gold eyes sparkling in amazement.

"It's so symmetrical!" he said to no one in particular.

The young Shinigami began to eagerly climb the jungle gym, using his agile body to leap from rung to rung, laughing to himself at the pure symmetrical-ness of the structure.

Kid finally got to the top of the jungle gym and sat down, swinging his legs back in forth (symmetrically of course) as he watched the other kids fool around in the playroom below.

His two friends, Liz and Patty, were building a tower that had somehow morphed into a giraffe.

Soul and Maka were drawing together, sometimes arguing over each other's drawings with Soul ending up getting Maka Chopped.

Tsubaki tried to prevent Black Star from starting fights with the other kids as he tried to prove his power.

Kid looked over his domain, quite proud to be above the other children. He perked up slightly when he was sure he heard a soft sniffle before he flipped upside down to look inside the jungle gym where he was sure the noise had originated from.

Sitting in the center with his knees drawn to his chest was a boy his age with pink hair.

Curious, Kid let go of the rung he was on, twisting over and landing neatly on his feet.

"Hey," he greeted as he walked closer to the crying boy.

The pinkette twitched at his voice and apparently tried to make himself invisible by curling in on himself even more.

"You don't have to hide from me." Kid walked around the boy and crouched in front of him. "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

The strange boy merely glanced to the side, avoiding Kid's eyes.

"I'm Kid." Kid held out his hand. "What's yours?"

The pink-haired boy peered at Kid's hand, revealing pale blue eyes, before he looked away again.

"No need to be shy."

"Why….?"

Kid became confused at the question.

"Why what?"

"Why are you talking to me? No one talks to me."

"You seemed lonely. I just wanted to be your friend."

The boy froze for a second before he hesitantly looked at Kid fully.

"My…friend?"

"Yeah!" Kid smiled. "Why not?"

The shy boy looked down at Kid's outstretched hand before he gradually touched the tips of his fingers to Kid's.

"Crona."

"Okay, Crona." Kid tilted his head to the side. "Glad to make your acquaintance."


End file.
